Fue un día de Diciembre Re-Subido
by Senza Amore
Summary: Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. Una frase tan común y que no hasta hace mucho carecía de todo sentido para un joven italiano, al cual las desgracias de la vida parecían caerle encima una tras otra. Ya no era una cuestión de amor, de querer. Lamentablemente, en el mundo real los sentimientos no lo son todo para poder salir adelante. [Human!-Au]


Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia sí es mía 100%._**

.  
><strong>Re-subido<strong>**: Eliminé este fic a las semanas después de haberlo subido antes, y me disculpo por ello. La cuestión es que no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir... y bueno, tampoco quería mentir con un segundo capítulo que no llegaría. Ahora sí, tengo avanzado otros 5 capítulos más además de este y tengo muchos más ánimos para seguir la historia. Es un poco lenta al principio... pero bueno, espero que les guste. Estaré actualizando cada semana, eso es todo. ~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Capítulo 0_**

.

_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

_Pero ya no puedo más._

_¿Qué pasó?_

_¿A dónde se fue tu calor, tus abrazos?_

_¿Por qué me miras diferente?_

_Soy un maldito egoísta, y lo sé._

_Todo esto se acaba por mi culpa,_

_¡Por mi maldita culpa, maldición!_

_Pero lo siento, Antonio._

_De verdad no puedo soportarlo,_

_necesito del calor de tus brazos, tus besos, tus caricias._

_Te necesito a ti,_

_te necesito,_

_te quiero, bastardo._

_No me dejes, por favor..._

_¡Joder!_

_Lo prometiste._

_Era una promesa._

_Jamás me dejarías solo._

_¿Por qué?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El enérgico piar de las aves y sus pequeñas crías que rogaban ser alimentadas por sus madres, las cuales buscaban ansiosas algún grano o insecto que pillar; junto a los tenues rayos de luz que lograban iluminar la habitación atravesando las finas cortinas blancas que la decoraban anunciaban en todo esplendor un nuevo día, una nueva mañana que fue recibida de mala gana por cierto castaño que se esmeraba en terminar de despertar refregando sus ojos con ambas manos.

—Maledizione... —un susurro vago. No es como si fuera un completo amargado que recibía todas las mañanas de la misma manera tan pesada y hostil, no. El único motivo de su mala cara era que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos y dolientes que embargaban su subconsciente y parecían no querer desaparecer, al contrario, se alimentaban de su miedo e inseguridad y no hacían más que terminar de apropiarse de toda su débil mente. Ya estaba despierto, totalmente consciente y alejado de sus pesadillas. Una profunda y apacible tranquilidad reinaba en el cuarto, escuchaba a la perfección los pequeños cantos de los pájaros, las lejanas yantas de los autos desplazarse por las calles que apenas empezaban a despertar, el ligero susurro del viento, las hojas, el goteo y la humedad matutina... oh, y por supuesto. Estaba totalmente embobado con el ritmo de su corazón entremezclado con el melodioso unisono de ambas respiraciones que se repartían calmadas por todo el cuarto. Bajó lentamente las manos que aún cubrían su rostro y las apoyó por sobre las sabanas para finalmente incorporarse y tomar asiento. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y las malas sensaciones todavía no abandonaban su cuerpo, pero esto no fue excusa suficiente para mirar de reojo al moreno que aún dormía a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, trataba de ocultar la tristeza que sentía se dibujó en su rostro. El español yacía de espaldas a él y no tenía ni pinta de haberse enterado de que el día ya había comenzado hace un par de horas. Estaba ahí, consumido en su nirvana personal alejado del resto del mundo. Incluso de Lovino que, en ese mismo momento, lo sentía tan lejano que pareciese que todo se tratase de una ilusión y que al más mínimo movimiento ese adormilado cuerpo se desvanecería frente a sus ojos. Tímidamente, las yemas de sus dedos se posaron en el algodón del pijama carmín que tenía en frente, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda mientras sus ojos olivas se volvían acuosos con cada caricia. —Antonio —resonó su voz resquebrajada como un eco por todo el lugar hasta chocar con las ventanas que parecían querer aislar todo ese momento y jamás dejarlo entrar en la dura realidad de ambos—, no me dejes, Antonio... t-te lo ruego, por favor... —su mano ya fría de detuvo en esos cabellos castaños, aferrándose a estos negándose a abandonarlos. No, no quería... no quería dejarlo. Sus dedos perdieron fuerza justo en el momento en que las cálidas lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas y le comprometían en su culmine soledad—, lo prometiste, bastardo... —ya no había nada—, que jamás me dejarías... —sino el inaudible llanto de un alma sufrida que no conseguía hallar consuelo.

.

.

.

Sonaban las cinco y media, si es que no un poco más tarde. Los tonos rojizos del atardecer coloraban todo el cielo en su máximo esplendor, y debido a que se trataba de un pueblo pequeño a esas horas no había demasiado tráfico y uno que otro niño acudía a jugar a las calles, enérgicos y decididos, sin necesidad de esa pantalla resplandeciente que parecía gobernar los gustos de toda su generación. Pequeños críos inocentes que, sin saberlos ni estar consciente de ello, le sacaban una sonrisa a cualquier adulto o anciano que se sumergía a recordar sus valiosos años de juventud, o simplemente que admiraban esa actitud más pura que voluntariamente les hacía escoger un balón de fútbol al sonido del teclear en un computador. No muy lejos de un par de hermanos que se perseguían entre risas y quejas para ver quién sería el ganador se daba a lugar una reunión bastante importante, y con un cifra algo crecida de personas. Se trataba de una casa simple y modesta, de un piso y pintada de blanco. Acercándonos un poco podíamos ver un jardín no muy producido, pero con los cuidados suficientes para mantener el césped verdoso y una que otra pequeña estatua en un estado medio adornando. Se podía escuchar un murmullo poco desde las afueras, en una que otra ocasión una subida de tono, pero no más de ello. ¡Vaya lugar! Debía de ser un buen aislante de sonido si lograba hacer que los gritos y quejas de cierto italiano se escucharan como simples susurros al exterior.

—¡¿Qué clase de estúpido plan es ese, banda de gilipollas?! _Él _no se irá a ningún lado por el momento, permanecerá conmigo como lo habíamos acordado antes, además ¿Qué tan idiota me consideran para tratar de convencerme de dejarlo al cuidado de los dos odiosos que son lo únicos culpables de que haya terminado todo esto así? La respuesta es no. ¡NO! Y cuando llego a una respuesta es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión, menos con argumentos tan pobres. —Rodó los ojos y suspiró. ¿De verdad pretendían obtener un sí con semejantes bases tan patéticas? Era obvio que rechazaría ese tipo de oferta de su parte, sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado. Esta vez su opinión no valía más, no tenía respaldos asegurados. Tenía que ganarse su simpatía y con tanto griterío dudaba mucho estar logrando su cometido. —No obstante... —chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Maldición, en circunstancias normales no cedería con tanta facilidad... pero la situación quizás meritaba recurrir a un pequeño esfuerzo. Jugó con la copa que tenía entre dedos, sosteniéndola en su mano derecha para, luego de un suspiro casi tan amargo como el primer sorbo de vino, llevarse nuevamente el cristal a los labios y disfrutar del pequeño ardor que dejaba consigo el líquido en su garganta—, no obstante —volvió a repetir— puede que si hacen unas pequeñas modificaciones a su oferta pueda acceder a pensarlo un poco más.

Se sintió al terminar esa frase la decepción clara de los demás miembros que acompañaban la mesa, ayudando así a profundizar más aún el tenso ambiente entre todos los presentes.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres entonces, tío? —una voz chillona que sonaba algo molesta. Unos ojos que no reflejaban ni la más mínima pizca de simpatía, y una sonrisa arrogante que parecía asegurar que se saldría con la suya—, ¿Pretendes que te dejemos su cuidado a ti? Después de todo es _tú _culpa todo lo que pasó. No te conozco y tampoco me haré la molestia de ensanchar una gran amistad contigo, poco y nada me importa la relación que tengas con mi hijo. Pero él no se va a quedar contigo.

Palmas golpearon la mesa seguidas de otro par. Lovino Vargas podía ser una persona realmente paciente y comprensiva aunque no lo demostrase en algunos casos, mas ahora no podía darse el lujo de actuar así. No. Se estaba jugando más de lo que podría realmente soportar y acudiría a cualquier método para lograr su felicidad y satisfacción previo a cual sea la decisión final que saliera de esa reunión. No le importaba en absoluto lo que los demás pensaran de él en ese momento y mucho menos le importaba las palabras absurdas que pudieran ofrecerle llegado a ese punto. Un brillo peculiar resaltó sus ojos, unos vivaces, decididos que ocultaban la impotencia y desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Se clavaron fijamente en esos esmeraldas que parecían ser tan sólo una simple copia barata comparados a los que estaba acostumbrado a observar todas las tardes y perderse hasta sumergirse en caricias de su propio mundo compartido. Le respondieron la mirada con la misma actitud, cierta malicia y maldad de podía observar en los contrarios y era algo que le asqueaba por completo el pensar que semejante escoria podía tener alguna conexión con su querido español y que, para rematar, ahora planeaba alejarlo de él. Iba a atacar nuevamente, estaba buscando los versos más hirientes en el fondo de su ser; divagaba por la infinidad de léxico aprendido a lo largo de sus años para poder desgarrar desde dentro ese maldita confianza y arrogancia de su adversario, quería derribarlo. Quería hacerlo sentir insignificante, que le temiera. Era la única opción a su modo de ver el mundo por el cómo las cosas se estaban dando.

Tal vez sea suerte, quizás no, pero para bien o para mal justo antes de pronunciar esas frases con las que se declararía presunto ganador una mano se posó en su hombro lo descolocó; y en fracción de segundos, mientras parpadeaba tratando de reacomodarse en el ambiente, suaves palmadas acompañaban su espalda haciéndolo estremecer. —No te alteres, Lovino. Piénsalo bien antes de actuar... —se acercó a su oído sigilosamente, en un movimiento rápido y astuto, susurrando—, después de todo. Esta persona, lo queramos o no, puede decidirlo todo. ¿Sí? Y dudo mucho que quieras perderlo todo por un arrebato inútil de enfado. Te está provocando, y lo único que estarías haciendo sería darle en el gusto.

No logró procesar las palabras del contrario a tiempo para emitir una respuesta coherente, sin embargo, una simple sonrisa fue lo que le dedicaron y lo último que vio después de ello fue esa cabellera rubia volteándose para prestar nuevamente atención al resto. —Es cierto que el pequeño Lovi haya tenido parte de la culpa, pero ¿En verdad planea alejarlo de su hijo? Quiero decir, y si me permite opinar, ¿No será mejor para nuestro querido Antonio recuperarse junto a la persona más importante en su vida? Quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, querida, él era la pareja de su hijo, y tiene tanto derecho a escoger sobre él como lo tiene un padre que no sabía de su pequeño desde hacia años y su única visita se debe a la urgencia de una llamada por el estado de su hijo.

La tranquilidad volvió a gobernar como una tregua y el italo sureño no pudo evitar rehuir con la mirada y posarla en un punto distante. Lo odiaba, joder. ¡Si había estado diciendo lo mismo hasta ahora! Claro, con otro tipo de palabras y trato, ¡Pero al fin y al cabo era el mismo argumento! Estúpido francés y estúpida señora, de seguro tenía algo contra él o ya lo odiaba únicamente por ser italiano o por ser Lovino Vargas. Estúpidos españoles, ya sabían que eran una molestia y unos ciegos antes asuntos de gran importancia, mas cabe resaltar que de lo más sincero de su ser jamás pensó en toparse con uno más complicado que Antonio.

Vale, suponía entonces que era problema de familia.

Menuda y grata sorpresa.

El ambiente no tardó en volver a verse interrumpido, aunque esta vez lo poco y nada que alcanzaban a percibir los oídos del moreno eran murmullos bajos de la tan afamada señora y otro pariente que ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de presentarse. Le molestaba, le molestaba demasiado, de seguro estaban hablando de él. De que no lo dejarían ser feliz, de que habían venido hasta allí sólo para cagarle más aún la amarga etapa de su vida por la que estaba pasando, y, ¿Saben qué? Se podían ir un poquito a la mierda todos. Si el francés lo ayudaba era por el único motivo de la culpa, ¡Qué más! Si bien sabía él y su amiguito albino que ellos habían sido los únicos culpables de ello. Que él hubiera quedado como el malvado novio mala influencia y mala pata a los ojos de la otra señora no tenía nada que ver, eso era porque lo odio a primera vista, no porque en realidad él fuera el culpable.

Mas todos estaban bien con aquella decisión.

A nadie parecía importarle realmente.

Sí, sin Antonio... ¿A quién tenía?

Su familia prácticamente le había corrido de casa y no es que tuviera muchos amigos... vale, tampoco es como si necesitara tener amigos, podían llegar a ser realmente molestos a veces, pero quedarse sin Antonio. Sería algo totalmente patético, no tendría a nadie, o al menos a nadie a quien le interesara realmente y no se acercara a él por interés. Mierda. Él también tenía sueño, ¿Saben? Quería gritarle a cada alma que tenía su pesado trasero posado como estúpido en las sillas a su alrededor. Él también sufría con esto, también tenía miedo, también estaba preocupado. Había llorado como nunca, entrado en pequeños ataques repentinos de ansiedad, de pánico, de tristeza, de soledad... No la estaba pasando taaaaan bien como todo el puto mundo parecía plantearlo. ¿Acaso alguien se había puesto en su lugar? Venga, que sabe que es egoísta enfocarse como centro de todo, su preocupación mil veces más importante era el bienestar del bastardo; sin embargo, ¿No les jode? Todas las personas necesitan atención. Estaba a punto de entrar en una depresión y lo sabía, terminaría igual o peor de antes de el hispano de ojos verdes entrara en su vida, todo lo que construyó se iría a la mierda junto con todo lo que iban a construir juntos. ¡Sí! ¿Tampoco nadie pensó en ello? Esto no se basaba en pensamientos egoístas o enfocar todo en quien se encontraba en una mala situación; se trataba de los sueños de ambos. Maldita sea, si hubiera tenido un poco más de cuidado... si el ibérico le hubiese obedecido, si hubiera insisto un poco más a que se quedara en casa a acompañarlo, si hubiera sido otra puta persona en ese puto momento las cosas no serían así... no, claro que no. ¿Era una broma? Ahora estarían bastante alejados de ese pueblucho que, por más cariño que le tuviesen, no era suficiente para completar las metas de ambos. Se encontrarían vagando por ahí descubriendo paraísos propios, juntos. Hubieran escapado la semana anterior en el vehículo del mayor y dejado de lado todo lo demás como lo habían planeado. Estaría disfrutando del tan afamado Duero o simplemente extraviándose en las carreteras en pueblos quizás más insignificantes que ese, no obstante, disfrutando de las risas y sonrisas cotidianas que le dedicaban esos labios, esa boca que tantas veces había sido placer de la suya y que ahora se encontraba tan lejos... la eterna disputa del estar tan cerca que podrías tocarle en cuestión de avanzar un par de pasos, y aún tan lejos que aunque le estrecharas fuertemente entre tus brazos le sentirías más distante como nunca en la vida.

Vagando en esta irrealidad tan real suya estaba cuando, de improviso, su pensar y meditar nuevamente fue interrumpido de golpe obligándolo a pegar lo pies en la tierra, aunque esta vez no se trataba de ningún imbécil al que quisiera golpear de momento y que le hiciera fruncir los labios en desaprobación con su sola presencia. Sus párpados se separaron lentamente, los sentía pesados y su ser estaba, en ese instante, totalmente ajeno al parloteo que se había formado nuevamente como centro de conversación. Descansaba su rostro cómodamente en su mano, su mejilla con total delicadeza recostada en la palma de su mano; la mejor almohada que había encontrado de momento. Frente a él yacía su copa vacía sobre un mantel blanco de hilo. ¿Se había quedado dormido de un segundo a otro en un momento así? Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín vergonzoso ante esta idea, por suerte para él pareciese que nadie se había dado cuenta. Vale, el no ser considerado importante a veces tenía algunas ventajas y no dudaría en aprovecharlas esta vez. El ruido era molesto y el doble aún considerando que se había perdido el tema. No estaba en sus planes interrumpir ahora, quería pasar él y su soñoliento rostro desapercibidos, ¿Por qué era que se había despertado... ?

—¡Antonio! —se levantó al instante, empujando su silla atrás y haciéndola a un lado de su camino mientras se robaba la mirada del resto por su repentina interrupción. No podía equivocarse y, ¿Qué más? No se equivocaba. Ahí llegaba la hermosa Emma riendo tan bella como siempre acompañando al castaño que le seguía el juego y conversaciones con cierta vergüenza plasmada en su cara. Lovino emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena que le hacía caer en cuenta de tantas cosas, atacándole la melancolía y un vacío profundo en el pecho que le costaba mantenerse de pie. —¿Ya tan rápido te aburriste de él, Emma? —añadió en un tono burlesco mientras se acercaba a ambos quienes le dedicaban una sonrisa y la chica se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

—Sí ~ ¿Nos extrañaste? —se detuvo justo en frente de él, y a pesar de todos sus ánimos, trató de disculparse con algo de pena en voz baja, cosa que el sureño no terminó de permitir.

—Hm ~ Claro que sí, ¿Quién no quisiera pasar cada segundo a tu lado, bella? —emitió una risa para destensar el ambiente. Una que no terminaba de convencer a la belga, la cual aún así aceptaba por más falsa que fuese. Pues, en momentos como ellos era mejor tapar pequeños momentos desagradables con risas y alegrías falsas que caer en la inquietante y dolida verdad. —¿Y? ¿Algo más? ¿A dónde fueron?

—Nada, nada ~ Fuimos por unos helados, ¿Verdad? —cruzó sus brazos por detrás sosteniendo sus propias manos junto a su espalda. Dio media vuelta recuperando sus ánimos aún con esa sonrisa traviesa, mirando ahora fijamente al español que aún se encontraba a unos metros caminando hacia ellos—, nos vinimos antes porque alguien más te empezaba a extrañar...

El cuerpo del italiano se estremeció y cualquier rastro de sueño desapareció de su rostro, abriendo sus ojos expectantes y con una pizca de esperanza y alegría posándose en ellos. La palabra de la menor también alertaron al resto que giraron todas sus miradas al hispano, guardando silencio a la espera de sus palabras.

—¡Venga tía, no digáis eso! —rió de buena gana mientras terminaba de alcanzarlos y se apoyaba en el hombro de la muchacha para descansar—, aah, y es que tenías que salir corriendo Emma... ¿No tienes piedad por mí? —volvió a reír y sus ojos buscaron unos olivas que le examinaban misteriosos; ojos ante los cuales entregó una expresión única apacible y calma que sólo él le podría brindar—, y además andáis diciendo esas cosas... venga... ¿Es que no pensáis en lo que pueda creer... —una pequeño silencio que duró algunos segundos, una cariño especial al pronunciar ese nombre—, ¿Es que no pensáis en lo que pueda creer Lovino después? No seáis pesada y no hostiguéis al niño, que después de tantas palabras y malos entendidos me terminará golpeando...

Desilusión.

Una palabra clave para describir lo que reflejaron los ojos sureños al momento de oír tal comentario.

—¿Eh ~ ? Pero si no tiene nada de malo, ¿No es así? ¿Lovi? —pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. En la mesa alguien asintió con la cabeza y prosiguieron a conversar algo más bajito para que el trío de más allá no les escuchara. Antonio, como siempre, incapaz de leer el ambiente no se percató el que sus palabras dañaran de tal manera que no podría imaginarse al italiano de ceño fruncido en frente suyo. De todas maneras, no había dicho nada malo, ¿No? ¿Por qué entonces cada una de sus palabras se había clavado en el pecho contrario como pequeñas dagas que le torturaban matándolo lentamente?

—Entonces... ¿Significa que ya me dejaréis estar con ustedes y charlar? Tío, que eso de echar a la gente de la casa tan directamente como lo estáis haciendo no es nada guay. Al menos podrían disimularlo mejor y...

—Una mierda contigo, Antonio. —Interrumpió su discurso y tan sólo se ganó una sonrisa de la belga que los dejaba a un lado y procedía a encaminarse a la reunión. —Una lástima para ti, pero ahora es mi turno de acompañarte afuera. ¿Te molesta? Mala suerte, pues te aguantas, ahora vamos. —Sin decir más y en un acto más necesitado que valiente, sujetó la mano morena entre la suya con fuerza. La apretó, y tras disfrutar ese efímero momento y regodearse con el calor que le transmitía empezó a jalarlo en dirección contraria, arrastrándolo consigo hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡Pero qué dices! Si no tengo ningún problema en salir contigo, joder, aunque podrías decirme del qué están hablando, ¿No? Vamos, sé que eres un tío majo y me dirás, ¿Sí? ~ —le hizo ojitos de cachorrito, un arma tan letal que había funcionado tantas veces en Lovino, sin embargo, que esta vez obtenía a cambio una mirada fría y cortante.

—No te voy a decir nada porque no es de tu incumbencia y punto, ¿Entiendes? Y no me vengas con esas caras, que lo único que consigues es que tu rostro se vea aún más horrible de lo normal.

Cierto rubio los observó marchase cuando pasaban bajo el umbral hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. —Lovino es un chico fuerte sin dudas —sonrió de lado y dio otro trago que no le pareció dulce, sino totalmente amargo—, pero como les estaba comentando, está cayendo. Es cruel, mas en estas circunstancias hay que ver la realidad y velar por la mejor opción. El pequeño Lovino está casi tan mal, o mejor dicho, peor que Antonio. Al fin y al cabo es él quien está cargando con todo el peso de esto y el que está haciendo el esfuerzo más grande entre todos nosotros. No es justo para él ni para Antonio alejarlos el uno del otro, pero...

—¿Pero? —replicó tan afamada voz algo impaciente, aunque interesada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—... pero... —mencionó dulcemente, pidiendo perdón internamente. Perdón a su querido amigo, perdón a Lovino. Perdón a ambos. Era lo mejor... o de eso se estaba tratando de convencer—, no está estable para cuidar a alguien más si ni siquiera puede cuidarse a sí mismo. Va a colapsar de un momento a otro y eso podría crear un episodio traumante en Antonio, bueno. Traumante para ambos. Dudo que sea agradable hacerle un mal de tal calibre a la persona que amas por parte de Lovino. Tampoco me parece viable la opción de separarlos totalmente, por Dios... hay, hay que encontrar un equilibrio entre ambas opciones y...

_Fue interrumpido por algo que marcaría el antes y después en esta historia._

_Pasos acelerados de todos quienes habían estado charlando, incluso la casi recién llegada belga corrió a una ventana para poder observar bien lo que pasaba._

_Los vecinos también se habían arremolinado alrededor y los niños que antes jugaban felices en las calles salieron asustados a refugiarse con sus padres. _

_Antonio yacía recostado en el suelo sin ningún daño aparente, mas el estado actual del italiano que estaba posicionado sobre el zarandeándole sin mucha fuerza con las manos fijas en sus hombros mantenía a todos a raya._

_—Devuélveme a Antonio —se escuchó la petición lamentable que dejó atónitos a todos quienes sabían del tema, haciendo que rápidamente algunos tomaran sus celulares y otros trataran de acercarse a ambos—, ¡ATRAS, JODER! ¡¿Es que no veis que todo esto es por vuestra culpa?! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! _

_Era inútil siquiera intentarlo. El italiano no le hacía daño al español de momento, pero parecía realmente decidido a golpear a cualquiera que se atreviese a cruzar los limites para poner una mano sobre él. Volvió sus ojos a los esmeraldas que parecían no entender nada y estar en un pequeño shock que no le dejaba quejarse ni decir palabra alguna. —Devuélveme a Antonio, devuélvemelo... v-vamos, bastardo. No me dejes, lo prometiste. Devuélveme a Antonio, maledizione... _

_Lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se perdían en la camisa ajena, y nadie lograba reaccionar._

_Las peticiones y ruegos del menor pronto se vieron acompañadas por el sonido de sirenas a lo lejos._

_Y luego lo único que quedó en memoria de todos eran los gritos desesperados en un dialecto desconocido para los presentes del italiano hecho una furia. _

_Patadas y manotazos caían en todas direcciones hasta que los oficiales lograron reducirlo. _

_Algunos grababan videos, otros simplemente cuchicheaban entre ellos._

_Ya a salvo, sus dos amigos corrieron a socorrer a Antonio que aún miraba perdido al italiano que la policía acababa de sacarle de encima y se llevaban arrastras mientras éste chillaba y pedía a gritos que lo suelten._

_—¡No lo toquen, joder! ¡Ustedes son los únicos malditos culpables de esto! ¡No toquen a Antonio! —gritos ahogados mezclados con la impotencia, la agonía. Esa pena que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. _

_La respuesta que obtuvo lo hizo enloquecer más._

_"Nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Fuiste tú. Tú eres el único causante de todo esto, Lovino."_

_Y entonces las puertas se cerraron y el ruido del motor alertó a la gente que se retirara de la calle._

_La camioneta empezó a avanzar y Lovino aún pegado en el cristal entre sollozos pedía por su pareja._

_Pedía por Antonio._

_Sucumbió en lágrimas y había cruzado su limite._

_Por otra parte, el español ignoraba a todos ellos que le ofrecían ayuda para levantarse o un vaso de agua._

_Seguía, aún impactado, con la mirada a aquel vehículo que se llevaba a esa persona._

_Y se preguntaba._

_¿Era él mismo una mala persona?_

_¿Que había hecho mal_

_¿Fue algo que dijo?_

_Pero había algo aún más intrigante en todo ello._

_Esa persona que le había sacado tantas sonrisas, con la que había compartido tantos momentos especiales, con la que había planeado una vida entera._

_¿Era mala persona por no sentir absolutamente nada al ver aquellos ojos olivas en ese estado?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_Yeaaah ~ Primer capítulo terminado._**

**_Lo siento si quedó algo corto, primer capítulo... me gusta el dar a conocer poco y dejar la intriga para los próximos. _**

**_Bueno, la verdad es que no veía ningún fic Spamano activo y fue como... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡La pair necesita siempre fanfics nuevos! Y bueno, ya ven. No me resistí a escribir algo. 3 _**

**_Ah, ¿Les gusta la idea? ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó? ¿Tienen sus teorías?_**

**_Me encantaría leer todas sus opiniones y sugerencias al respecto, también el qué otras parejas les gustaría ver... no tengo ninguna otra pareja que me guste en Hetalia así que se acepta cualquier cosa. _**

**_Eso es todo, nos vemos al próximo capítulo._**

**_Estaré subiendo uno o dos capítulos por semana, pero no daré un día fijo._**

**_Nos estamos leyendo,_**

**_Eli. ~_**


End file.
